Feline Forum
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução. "Pesquisar é a segunda natureza de Heero." Ele procura algumas respostas para melhorar a convivência em seu ambiente, com um certo tipo de felino, em um fórum. Elemento em foco: gato. 1x2


**Feline Forum**

_Autora: Keiran_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_Dedicado a **Duda Yuy**, que me perguntou se tinha mais fics da autora Keiran (traduções postadas: **Rules of Attraction** e **To Err is Human, To Purr Feline**). Apesar desta autora ter praticamente abandonado o fandomd e Gundam Wing, ela tem bem mais coisas e muitas histórias fofas. As traduções estão em andamento. Espero que goste!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Título**: Fórum Felino

**Avisos**: Romance, Preocupação com seu... bichinho de estimação?

**Classificação**: K+, fofuras, romance açucarado

**Sumário da autora**: "Whitewash" (encobrir erros, defeitos ou mentira; acerto de contas, omitir a verdade, limpeza). _Elemento em foco_: "gato" (felino).

Podem me dizer o que deu errado?

"Pesquisar é a segunda natureza de Heero." Fic escrito para o Desafio do Live Journal GW500 (LJCom).

**Sumário da tradutora**: Fic bem curtinha e fofa.

Heero procura algumas respostas para melhorar a convivência em seu ambiente em um fórum.

O Live Journal GW500 é uma comunidade de Desafio de Fics e dá um tema novo a cada semana para histórias curtas de até 500 palavras, no máximo; para ser criado qualquer tipo de trama com qualquer casal.

**Casal**: 1x2

* * *

O raio de sol se deslocou, transferindo toda sua preciosa atenção para um vaso de planta. Os olhos de Heero se deslocaram da tela do computador, focando na brilhante figura despertando no sofá. Espreguiçando primeiro a perna esquerda, então a direita, arranhando aalmofada aquecida pelos raios solares enquanto os músculos das costas ondulavam por debaixo da brancura suave. Ficou de quatro e saltou do assento graciosamente, descartando o cobertor quentinho no processo.

Grudou seus olhos na cauda que balançava de um lado para outro, enquanto desaparecia na cozinha. Suspirou e voltou sua atenção para a tela. Sua vida se tornara bem complicada nesses últimos dias; felizmente ele conseguiu, após vários desastres e subseqüente limpeza, encontrar pessoas que compartilhavam seu problema, e dispostas a oferecer conselhos.

'Bem-Vindo à Comunidade do FórumFelino', a página de usuário proclamava orgulhosamente. Heero sorriu pelo canto da boca. Uma solução tão simples para um problema tão complicado. Não que resolvesse todas as excentricidades, mas certamente ajudava a lidar com várias delas.

Analisou a página, parando mais ou menos na metade dela.

-Gatos gostam de ser mimados? - perguntou em voz alta. Seus dedos automaticamente procuraram as teclas crtl e C, copiando vários parágrafos em um documento já existente. - Coçar as orelhas, esfregar a barriga... - murmurou, memorizando as frases.

Um baixo tinido vindo da cozinha indicava que a comida, deixada por ele, fora encontrada com aprovação. Heero assentiu para si mesmo e adicionou a receita para a lista de comidas aprovadas. O método de tentativa e erro podia ser traiçoeiro.

Heero continuou lendo, atento a sua pesquisa, levantando a cabeça apenas quando o sofá foi ocupado novamente. 'Mimar, huh?' pensou sozinho, salvando suas descobertas e se movendo para o sofá. Quase hesitante, sentou-se em uma extremidade, mas perto o bastante para alcançar as orelhas confortavelmente. Com calma, estendeu sua mão e a pousou, o mais suave possível, atrás de uma orelha aveludada. Seus dedos esfregaram pequenos círculos na pele, enrolando-se no cabelo grosso no caminho.

Um estremecimento. Heero segurou a respiração em antecipação. Poderia ser bom ou ruim. Expirou aliviado quando a cabeça se moveu para descansar em sua coxa e o corpo menor ressoou com um vigoroso ronronar.

Preguiçosamente, sua mão direita se abaixou, passeando no branco puro, alcançando a barriga. Seus olhos se alargaram quando sentiu um tremor de deleite e um leve miado. Na mosca! Abriu os olhos e baixou o olhar, deparando-se com olhos violetas bem abertos. Heero sorriu malicioso, abrindo a mão e a deslizando para mais baixo.

Era quase sobrenatural como a natureza de Duo era felina. Nada nem ninguém poderia fazê-lo depender de algo ou alguém, além de si próprio. Nunca pedindo nada. Raramente aceitando, mesmo oferecido de bom grado.

-Você é um gatinho mesmo. - Heero falou ainda com aquele sorrisinho, puxando Duo inteiramente em seu colo, ambas as mãos envolvendo sua presa e acariciando as costas esbeltas.

O rapaz de trança pendeu a cabeça para o lado e sorriu curioso.

-Então, _sô_ seu bichinho de estimação?

Heero apenas ergueu o olhar e sorriu.

Fim.


End file.
